ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
CN Family
Mosty Called Cartoon Network Family Air In USA Repeated Shows *The Flintstones (on CN Late Night block only) *The Jetsons (on CN Late Night block only) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?/The Scooby-Doo Show/Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/The All-New Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries/The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (on CN Late Night block only) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (on CN Late Night Block only) *Justice League/Justice League Unlimited (on CN Late Night block only) *Duck Dodgers (on CN Late Night block only) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Baby Looney Tunes *Tom & Jerry Kids *Looney Tunes *Tom & Jerry *MGM Cartoon Show *Sym-Bionic Titan *Megas XLR *ThunderCats (2011) *Pokemon Classics *The Powerpuff Girls *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Johnny Bravo *Dexter's Laboratory *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Tom & Jerry Tales *Young Justice *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Camp Lazlo *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Samurai Jack *The Secret Saturdays *Squirrel Boy *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Tiny Toon Adventures *Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Ben 10: Omniverse *Generator Rex *Batman: The Brave & The Bold *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Codename: Kids Next Door *Chowder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Level Up *Out of Jimmy's Head Acquired Programming of Repeated Shows *Muppet Babies/Little Muppet Monsters *The Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight/MuppeTelevision (from The Jim Henson Hour) *6teen (on CN Late Night block only) *Stoked (on CN Late Night block only) *Total Drama Island/Total Drama Action/Total Drama World Tour/Total Drama Revenge Of The Island (on CN Late Night block only) *Rocky & Bullwinkle (on CN Late Night Block only) *Underdog (on CN Late Night Block only) *Pee-Wee's Playhouse (on CN Late Night block only) Original Series *Super Best Friends Forever *Farm League TV Specials *Hey Cinderella *The Great Santa Claus Switch *The Frog Prince *The Muppet Musicians of Bremen *The Muppets Valentine Show *The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence *The Muppets Go Hollywood *John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together *The Muppets Go To The Movies *The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *John Denver & The Muppets: A Rocky Mountain Holiday *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *The Tale of the Bunny Picnic *A Muppet Family Christmas *The Jim Henson Hour Presents The Secrets of the Muppets *Miss Piggy's Hollywood *The Muppets at Walt Disney World *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *A Flintstones Christmas Carol *Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer *The Town Santa Forgot *The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus *How The Grinch Stole Christmas *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *Olive the Other Reindeer *A Johnny Bravo Christmas *The Powerpuff Girls: T'was the Fight Before Christmas *Casper's Haunted Christmas *Shrek the Halls *Merry Madagascar *The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door *Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen *Shrek: Scared Shrekless *Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins From Outer Space *Scary Godmother: Halloween Spooktakular *Scary Godmother II: The Revenge of Jimmy *The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't *Horton Hears a Who! *It's Valentine's Day, Johnny Bravo *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. *6teen: Dude of the Living Dead (on CN Late Night block only) *6teen: Snow Job (on CN Late Night block only) *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island (on CN Late Night block only) *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special (on CN Late Night block only) Movies *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets From Space *Kermit's Swamp Years *It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie *The Muppet Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (2011) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico *Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! *Chill Out, Scooby Doo! *Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King *Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire *Big Top Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales *Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters *Space Jam *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom & Jerry: Blast Off to Mars *Tom & Jerry: The Fast and the Furry *Tom & Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers *Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Tom & Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz *Tom & Jerry Meet Robin Hood *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA! *Cat's Don't Dance *The Quest For Camelot *The King and I *The Iron Giant *Osmosis Jones *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Happy Feet *Happy Feet Too *The Ant Bully *Open Season *Surf's Up *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs *The Smurfs *Arthur Christmas *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Hotel Transylvania *Despicable Me *Hop *Dr. Seuss's The Lorax *Ice Age *Robots *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Horton Hears a Who! *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Rio *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Antz *The Prince of Egypt *Chicken Run *The Road to El Dorado *Shrek *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Shrek 2 *Shark Tale *Madagascar *Wallace & Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Flushed Away *Over the Hedge *Shrek the Third *Bee Movie *Kung Fu Panda *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Monsters vs. Aliens *How To Train Your Dragon *Shrek Forever After *Megamind *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Puss in Boots *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Rise of the Guardians *Doogal *Hoodwinked! *Arthur and the Invisibles *TMNT *Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil *Happily N'Ever After *Space Chimps *How The Grinch Stole Christmas *The Cat In The Hat *Horton Hears a Who *The Lorax *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *Ben 10: Race Against Time *Ben 10: Alien Swarm *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip *Johnny Bravo Goes To Bollywood *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teletoon